Memories with You
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: This is a story about all the shugo chara characters with 100 themes!
1. The Beginning

**Hi! It's Aqua! **

**Basically this story is going to be about Shugo Chara with the goal of 100 themes! The themes are on my profile, so please check them out! And while you're there please suggest a theme or two!**

**Couples that will be in this story are (mainly):**

**Amuto, Rimahiko, Rikkaru, Kutau, Tadase by himself and KairixYaya! (sorry Tadamu and other pairing fans, these are the ones that I support so, you'll have to suggest it)**

**And every chapter there will be a summary, rating (K-T I don't think I'm going to do a M), and the theme plus the name.**

**The time frame for the themes is after Easter died (I mean ended) and Ikuto hasn't left yet, Amu is about to graduate from the Seiyo Academy, and that should be it!**

**Oh and yeah, there are charas but they wont be mentioned very often.**

'**Kay, bye for now!**


	2. Flowers

Theme: flowers

Rating: K+

Couple: Kutau (cuz of the new chapter!)

**Hey! It's Aqua who has still been incredibly busy! Anyways, whats on the plan right now is to dedicate a few chapters to kutau! Also update on the amuto story.**

**Time to get on with the story!**

**Utau POV**

"Utau, good work today," Sanjo-san tells me after finally completing the last set for the movie.

"Thank you," I reply, although my mind had stopped thinking about the movie and more about that certain person.

"Keep up the hard work and Kukai called your cell phone by the way," I pick up my phone and listen to my voicemail from him.

After listening, I rush over to where we promised to meet.

**Kukai POV (a couple hours before)**

"Yo, Nagi, do you know what kind of flowers girls like?" I question him. I have no clue what they like because I've never gotten a girl flowers.

"Uh, depends on the person," Come on, that doesn't help at all. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I wanna give Utau some flowers," Nagi just looks at me like I am an idiot for unknown reasons. "What?"

"Finally, it's about time! Can't you see that she really likes you?" Nagi comments at me. I don't understand his logic but he's a complete nerd. But a really athletic one unlike Kairi. **(An: sorry kairi fans, I am too! But I kinda noticed that Kairi isn't nearly as athletic as Kairi. Just saying)**

"What are you talking about, she's an idol. She wouldn't like someone like me," Nagi hits his head in frustration. "Anyways, we're just friends,"

"Sure you are, I saw you and Utau kissing on the swings a few days back," **(sorry about the spolier, but everyone's read the chapter right?)** How did he know about that! I thought there was no one around!

"Hey! How did you…" Nagi pulls out his phone and smirks. Dang it. He took a picture of us with his phone. And he sent it to everyone.

"Easily, you were pretty distracted," I frown at him and pull out my own phone. "Call Utau and hang out with her. I bet she really likes you,"

"Be quiet," I reply towards him. I go to Utau's number and call her. Except she's at her practice so her phone's off therefore I hang up without leaving a message.

"You should at least leave her a message," So is he the master of love or something? **(AN: reference the chapter/episode where Nagi/Nade is leaving)**

"Like what?" Nagi just smiles at me. That's how he rolls, he lets you figure out what you're supposed to do.

I think I get it now.

**One hour later (is this confusing xD)**

After finally figuring out what Nagi meant, I went over to flower store to go buy her some flowers. Based off the person selling them, this random flower that looked okay would be the best. Actually the person was one of Utau's crazy fans. But that's the same thing.

All these annoying fans are trying to get me to join their crazy groups that support Utau's campaign.

I bet that none have met Utau in person besides a concert.

"Nah, guys I'm really not interested," I tell them, once again. I finally get out of that annoying store and head over to where I would tell Utau I would meet her.

The playground.

**At the playground 1 ½ hours later (so ½ an hr after utau got the txt)**

**Normal POV**

"Kukai! You're late!" Utau yells at Kukai from the tallest slide there.

"Sorry, but I have something for you," Kukai tells her.

"It better be good!" Utau slides down from the slide and comes over to him. "Oh and good afternoon,"

"Same to you," Kukai replies. Both of them stand under the cherry blossom tree providing very convenient shade. He pulls out the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for her earlier and presents them to her.

"You like them?" he asks her. Utau nods at him and smiles.

"Yeah, I like them,"

**Sorry for taking forever to write this chapter!**

Please review and everything else as normal!

And thank you for all the favorites and reviews I have gotten so far!


End file.
